


À charge de revanche

by Zeegzag



Series: Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Lateral Biography: TURKS ~The Kids Are Alright~ - Nojima Kazushige
Genre: Brève apparition d'Elena, Gen, Tranche de vie, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Une fois n'est pas coutume, Rufus a un peu de temps libre pour rendre service à son demi-frère.
Series: Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602094
Kudos: 2





	À charge de revanche

1

Rufus baisse les yeux en direction de son téléphone portable – abandonné près l'évier de la salle de bain.

Une serviette sur la tête, avec laquelle il entreprend de se sécher les cheveux, il tend une main en direction de son téléphone, essuie sommairement du doigt la buée qui en recouvre l'écran, avant de hausser les sourcils.

— Tiens donc ! Voilà qui n'est pas commun.

Tellement pas commun que c'est même la première fois qu'Evan se permet de lui écrire. En règle générale, c'est plutôt Kyrie qui se charge de contacter Reno quand il est question de demander des nouvelles – Rufus n'ayant pas jugé utile de lui communiquer son numéro. Il s'étonne d'ailleurs de l'avoir finalement remis à Evan lorsqu'ils se sont vus pour son vingt-huitième anniversaire, l'un comme l'autre étant les mieux placés pour savoir à quel point ils ne sont pas proches et, surtout, qu'il est peu probable qu'ils le deviennent un jour.

Le message qu'il ouvre commence comme suit :

« Ok, tu vas sans doute me dire non, mais… »

Et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Rufus sent un sourire lui monter aux lèvres.

2

— Je vais finir par croire que tu t'attaches à moi !

Evan grimace et referme la porte du véhicule derrière lui. La portière côté conducteur claque à son tour et une Elena à l'air franchement énervé fait son apparition pour questionner :

— Je reste avec vous, monsieur ?

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, lui répond Rufus, avant de poser son regard sur Evan. Malheureusement pour l'ego de notre ami, je ne crois pas qu'il représente une grande menace pour moi.

Elena hausse les épaules, l'air de dire « comme vous voudrez », avant de s'éloigner. Rufus la suit un moment des yeux, la voit monter les marches menant au complexe d'Healen, avant de revenir à Evan dont l'expression lui rappelle celle d'un type qui aurait mangé quelque chose de pourri.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? questionne-t-il.

Il sait qu'Elena n'était pas très enchantée qu'il l'envoie chercher Evan – et qu'elle s'est même sans doute retenue de lui signifier que celui-ci possédait des jambes –, mais… elle lui a semblé d'une humeur encore plus exécrable qu'à son départ d'Healen.

Visiblement gêné, Evan se passe une main dans la nuque et répond :

— Disons que j'ai comme qui dirait gaffé… (Et comme Rufus arque un sourcil pour l'inciter à développer, il ajoute, franchement pas fier de lui :) Je pensais qu'elle et Tseng sortaient ensemble et… comme je n'avais pas d'autre sujet de conversation sous la main, j'ai voulu essayer de briser la glace, quoi.

— On ne peut pas dire qu'ils sortent ensemble.

— Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

— J'aimerais savoir qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête, poursuit Rufus, en levant les yeux en direction de la porte derrière laquelle Elena a disparu.

Car si Tseng ne l'a effectivement pas complètement repoussée après la discussion qu'il a eue avec la jeune femme le lendemain de sa déclaration – et au cours de laquelle elle a su se montrer assez convaincante pour le forcer à réévaluer la question –, il n'a pas l'impression que les choses évoluent dans la bonne direction. Il a d'ailleurs pensé à avoir une petite conversation à ce propos avec Tseng, mais…

_Dans le fond, ce ne sont pas mes affaires._

Et puis il pense s'en être suffisamment mêlé comme ça et qu'il serait grossier de sa part d'en faire davantage.

— Reno, répond Evan, dont les épaules s'affaissent. Il en a parlé à Kyrie la dernière fois et selon lui, c'était officiel.

Rufus sent un sourire lui monter aux lèvres, peu surpris par l'identité de l'indiscret.

— Un conseil : évite d'accorder trop de crédit aux ragots qu'il colporte. Il ne pense pas à mal, mais il aime un peu trop se mêler des relations amoureuses… ou familiales… ou… (Marquant une pause, il lève les yeux au ciel avant de conclure :) Bref, il a tendance à se mêler des affaires des autres et à tout exagérer.

— Oui, ça, j'en sais quelque chose !

Et face à son air contrarié, Rufus laisse entendre un rire de gorge. Oui, l'un comme l'autre en savent clairement quelque chose.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, dit-il en se mettant en marche, obligeant Evan à lui emboîter le pas. Je suis étonné que tu te sois donné la peine de me contacter.

— Et moi je suis surpris que tu aies accepté…

D'autant plus surpris que Rufus lui a par le passé clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas jouer les grands frères avec lui.

— Au début, je ne pensais pas m'occuper de toi moi-même, lui avoue Rufus sans se retourner. J'avais demandé à Tseng de le faire, mais l'idée n'a pas eu l'air de l'enchanter… et comme de toute façon j'avais un peu de temps à perdre aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas jugé utile de l'y obliger.

— Ah…, est tout ce qu'Evan trouve à répondre.

Il se doutait que Rufus risquait de le mettre entre les mains d'un de ses Turks et avait donc croisé les doigts pour qu'il désigne Reno. Elena le méprise clairement, Tseng n'a pas beaucoup de sympathie pour lui – en plus de lui faire peur –, quant à Rude… sans que leurs relations soient mauvaises, le jeune homme sent bien qu'il ne le porte pas tout à fait dans son cœur. Enfin, déjà plus que les deux autres, mais si son affection est destinée à quelqu'un, c'est bien à Kyrie.

Il ne voyait toutefois pas vers qui d'autre se tourner. Il a besoin de quelqu'un de suffisamment compétent pour lui fournir des bases solides et la seule personne de son entourage qui aurait pu représenter un bon professeur – son ami Leslie – est pour l'heure un peu trop occupé avec sa vie de famille – étant devenu jeune père et ayant donc décidé de se trouver un deuxième travail afin de pouvoir offrir à son enfant tout ce dont il aura besoin.

Ils se sont à présent arrêtés devant une porte située à l'arrière du bâtiment principal. Une carte magnétique à la main, Rufus déverrouille celle-ci et ils pénètrent à l'intérieur d'une pièce servant d'entrepôt pour un nombre impressionnant d'armes et de munitions. Evan en reste un moment bouche bée, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que la compagnie possède encore autant de stock et songe qu'il ne veut même pas savoir le fonctionnement de certains de ces objets de mort.

Alignés le long d'un mur, des fusils. Rufus en attrape un, à canon scié, avant de jeter un pistolet en direction d'Evan, qui le réceptionne maladroitement.

— Tu trouveras des munitions dans le tiroir de gauche, celui tout en haut, lui dit-il en lui désignant un meuble situé dans le fond de la pièce. Prends-en une boîte. Je te montrerai après comment le charger si tu ne sais pas comment faire.

Et comme Evan se dirige en direction du meuble indiqué, il pose son fusil contre son épaule avant d'ajouter :

— Enfin, je tiens à te prévenir : même si je me doute que c'est peu probable venant de ta part, si tu es venu avec une autre idée derrière la tête que celle d'apprendre à te servir d'une arme à feu, je suis un excellent tireur et je ne baisse pas facilement ma garde. (Et comme Evan tourne un regard nerveux dans sa direction, Rufus poursuit :) Et je réagis également très mal aux blagues. Aussi… faisons en sort d'éviter qu'un drame ne se produise aujourd'hui.

3

— Alors ça, ça fait plaisir à voir !

Le regard qui pétille et un sourire de ravissement aux lèvres, Reno s'est arrêté pour observer la scène. Se tenant au milieu d'un terrain aménagé en stand de tir de fortune, Evan et Rufus se tournent dans sa direction.

— Ah… salut, Reno, lance Evan avec un vague mouvement de la main.

Il lui tient encore rancune pour ce qu'il lui est arrivé avec Elena, mais préfère garder cette conversation pour plus tard. Près de lui, Rufus questionne :

— Un problème ?

Et à Reno d'avoir un geste de la main.

— Nan ! Je passais juste dans le coin. Faites pas attention à moi, président.

— Si tu n'as rien à faire, lui dit Rufus. Je suis certain que Tseng aura une tâche à te confier.

— Vous voulez rester seuls tous les deux, devine le roux avec un clin d'œil. Compris ! Profite bien de ton grand frère, Evan !

Là-dessus, il passe son chemin, mais ne peut s'empêcher de leur adresser tout du long des coups d'œil attendris. Evan pousse un soupir.

— Et d'ici une heure, il aura raconté à tout le monde combien on s'adore maintenant et qu'on est même tombés dans les bras de l'autre juste sous ses yeux. L'horreur !

Pour le coup, Rufus laisse entendre un rire franc.

— Et la première qu'il mettra au courant sera ta petite amie.

Et comme l'expression d'Evan se détériore, Rufus se remet à rire. Puis il se tourne vers leur terrain de tir. Des cibles ont été dressées à différents endroits de celui-ci, parfois même fixées à un arbre. Situé près de l'entrée de la forêt, le lieu est quelque peu excentré des bâtiments d'Healen, leur permettant ainsi d'être tranquilles, mais aussi de ne pas s'inquiéter de blesser quelqu'un.

L'imitant, Evan se passe une main dans les cheveux. Ses résultats ne sont pas fameux, mais il n'a de toute façon jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de manipuler une arme.

— Nous avons logiquement un stand de tir, lui apprend Rufus. Mais Tseng l'a réquisitionné pour de nouvelles recrues.

— Plus de Turks, alors ? questionne Evan en levant son arme pour viser la cible la plus proche de lui.

— Non. J'ai assez de Turks comme ça pour le moment. (Et ignorant le regard interrogateur de son demi-frère, il ajoute :) Mais tu pourras certainement l'utiliser la prochaine fois.

Comprenant qu'il est en train de se mêler de choses qui ne le regardent pas, Evan se contente de hausser les épaules et appuie finalement sur la détente. Le coup part, mais comme pour ses précédents essais, le résultat n'a rien d'impressionnant. Il parvient tout de même à toucher sa cible et se permet donc un sourire satisfait.

— Pas mal…, commente Rufus.

Avant de viser à son tour et de faire feu. Sans surprise, le coup atteint le cœur de la cible.

— Mais tu as encore du chemin à parcourir.

— D'un autre côté, je viens de commencer, lui rappelle Evan.

— C'est vrai. Et je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu te sois soudain senti l'envie d'apprendre. Ça me semble même plutôt pressé, vu que tu trouves là aujourd'hui.

Evan lève son arme, va pour tirer, avant de pincer les lèvres et de l'abaisser. Avec une grimace, il vient se gratter la nuque et avoue :

— On a eu… quelques problèmes au cours d'un boulot. Enfin… moi et Kyrie. On n'était pas armés et, de toute façon, même si on l'avait été, je n'aurai sans doute pas servi à grand-chose… bref ! Ça m'a fait réfléchir, quoi. Et je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour moi d'apprendre à me défendre.

Son fusil à l'épaule, Rufus s'enquiert :

— Et en quoi consistait ce travail, exactement ?

— Désolé, secret professionnel !

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un sourire qui part en biais, pas certain de savoir comment Rufus va prendre sa réponse. Dans un premier temps, celui-ci ne lui semble d'ailleurs pas spécialement enchanté, avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

— Comme tu veux…, lui dit-il. Mais si je décide que j'ai finalement envie de savoir, tu t'imagines bien que je n'aurai aucun mal à obtenir ces informations.

— Trois de tes Turks ont déjà du mal avec moi, alors si tu leur refiles encore plus de boulot par ma faute, ils vont vraiment me détester.

— J'ai déjà le sentiment que c'est le cas pour Elena.

— Ok, ça l'est pour elle. Mais me mets pas les deux autres à dos, s'il te plaît.

Ce qui parvient à arracher un sourire à Rufus, qui termine de recharger son arme.

— Ce sera donc à elle que je demanderai d'aller mettre son nez dans tes affaires. (Et ignorant la grimace d'Evan, il lève son fusil et ajoute :) Un peu plus, un peu moins, ça ne risque pas de changer grand-chose à votre relation.

Là-dessus, il appuie sur la détente. Face à lui, un drôle de mannequin – une mauvaise blague assemblée par Reno, constituée de deux manches à balai fixés en croix, d'un coussin pour le corps, et d'un sceau en guise de tête où l'on a dessiné des yeux et une bouche. Le sceau vole dans les airs et Rufus lui tire à nouveau dessus, le faisant tourbillonner toujours plus haut dans les cieux. L'instant d'après il retombe dans un bruit sourd sur l'herbe humide.

Rufus recharge de nouveau son arme, tandis qu'Evan laisse son regard s'attarder sur sa pauvre victime.

— Et toi ? s'enquiert-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie d'apprendre ? (Et comme Rufus se tourne vers lui et l'invite du regard à développer, il désigne du menton son fusil.) Je me doute que ces dernières années, tu as eu besoin d'apprendre à te défendre, mais… j'ai l'impression que tu savais déjà le faire avant.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça a de si surprenant ?

Un sourire de travers vient étirer les lèvres d'Evan.

— Disons que c'est pas trop l'image que je me fais d'un fils de riche qui avait de toute façon une armada de mecs super balaises pour assurer sa protection.

Remarque qui, plutôt que de vexer Rufus comme il l'avait craint, semble au contraire l'amuser.

— Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, à l'origine, la Shinra produisait exclusivement des armes. Ce n'est qu'avec la découvert du Mako que… ses activités se sont diversifiées.

— Et… ?

— Et je suis le fils d'un homme qui a passé une bonne partie de sa vie à vendre des armes. Qu'est-ce que ça a de si surprenant que j'en ai fait l'un de mes passe-temps ?

Evan médite là-dessus. En effet, quand on regarde les choses sous cet angle, c'est en définitif plutôt logique.

— De plus, poursuit Rufus. Je n'ai jamais voulu être le genre d'homme qui se repose exclusivement sur les autres en ce qui concerne sa protection. Le vieux était comme ça… plus ou moins. Et ça ne me plaisait pas. Être au cœur de l'action m'a toujours semblé plus intéressant que de rester bêtement à attendre derrière mon bureau que les choses se fassent.

Au même instant, un raclement de gorge s'élève derrière eux.

— S'cusez de vous déranger encore, leur lance Reno avec un sourire. Mais j'vous ai apporté un petit quelque chose. Des fois que vous ayez envie de faire une pause… !

Disant cela, il lève le panier qu'il transporte.

Evan coule un regard en direction de Rufus qui, lui aussi avec un sourire aux lèvres – quoique bien plus discret que celui du roux –, répond :

— Merci, Reno. Ça nous sera utile.

Ce qui semble faire grand plaisir à celui-ci, dont le regard se met à pétiller.

— J'vous pose ça là, dit-il en abandonnant le panier à ses pieds. Les sandwichs sont de Rude : vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Puis il les quitte, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et un sifflement aux lèvres.

— Il serait pas un peu du genre mère poule ? questionne Evan.

— Il a tendance à vouloir prendre soin de son entourage, confirme Rufus. Et comme tu le sais déjà, il en fait même un peu trop, mais… comme ça part d'une bonne intention, c'est difficile de lui en vouloir.

— Je t'aurais jamais cru aussi indulgent.

Ce qui ne cessera jamais de la surprendre. Clairement, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé Rufus Shinra, l'homme à la tête de la compagnie autrefois aux commandes du monde. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qui l'a étonnée chez lui depuis qu'il le connaît. Et plus il le fréquente, plus il a l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de l'image que beaucoup ont de lui à Edge.

_Même si j'irais pas jusqu'à le qualifier de chic type…_

Loin de là, en vérité.

— Je ne l'étais pas forcément, par le passé, reconnaît d'ailleurs Rufus en se tournant à nouveau vers leurs cibles et en plissant les yeux. Mais avec l'âge… et l'expérience de la vie, tout le monde est capable de changer, j'imagine.

Reste encore à savoir jusqu'à quel point…

4

Leur entraînement terminé, ils se sont installés sur un muret où ils ont entrepris de découvrir le contenu du panier apporté par Reno. En plus de sandwichs clubs, de muffins, d'un thermos de café et d'une bouteille d'eau, le Turk a également pensé à inclure une nappe à l'intention de son supérieur – qui l'a placé sous lui par souci de ne pas tacher ses vêtements aussi blancs qu'à l'accoutumée.

— La prochaine fois, lui dit Rufus en portant une tasse en plastique à ses lèvres. Ce ne sera sans doute pas moi qui m'occuperais de toi. Je suis plutôt occupé, en général.

— Si tu me laisses entre les mains d'Elena, grogne Evan en terminant son muffin. Elle en profitera pour me tirer dans le dos.

Ce qui fait doucement sourire Rufus.

— Probable.

Et même certain. Evan garde en mémoire leur première rencontre où la jeune femme n'a pas hésité à l'envoyer à l'hôpital. D'accord, lui et Kyrie cherchaient à s'enfuir, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui tirer dessus. C'était d'ailleurs heureux que seule son épaule ait pris, même s'il se serait bien passé de l'épreuve qui avait suivi – de la douleur, en particulier.

Comme il remplit à nouveau sa tasse de café, il songe à cet adolescent auquel lui et Kyrie avaient eu à faire face ensuite. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Ka… Ka-quelque chose.

_Kadaj, je crois…_

En venir à bout n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Et même s'il l'a vu disparaître sous ses yeux, il a un temps regardé par-dessus son épaule, de crainte que ce dernier ne mette ses menaces à exécution et ne revienne effectivement d'entre les morts pour se venger.

_Il en aurait bien été capable, obstiné comme il l'était !_

Mais il faut croire que même une créature telle que lui – et qu'importe ce qu'il ait pu être au final – a ses limites.

Revenant à Rufus, il lance :

— Au fait ! C'est à charge de revanche. (Et comme l'autre tourne les yeux vers lui, les sourcils haussés en signe d'interrogation, il ajoute :) Ton entraînement. Pas question que tu m'en fasses cadeau.

Déclaration qu'il ponctue en levant le pouce, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain de quelle façon il lui sera possible de rembourser cette dette. Pas comme si un gars comme Rufus ne possédait pas déjà tout ce dont il a besoin et, le cas échéant, n'a pas à sa solde suffisamment d'hommes pour le lui obtenir.

D'ailleurs, le sourire en coin qui apparaît sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur l'informe que celui-ci a eu le même raisonnement que lui. Mais au lieu de se moquer, Rufus répond :

— Si tu ne le savais pas déjà, j'ai une excellente mémoire.

Et comme il n'ajoute rien, Evan commence à craindre de s'être mis dans une situation qu'il sera amené à regretter dans l'avenir.

— Ne t'attends pas non plus à de l'extravagant, grogne-t-il en retour. Et pas question de me retrouver à faire ton sale boulot.

— Pas d'inquiétude. J'ai déjà tout le personnel qu'il me faut pour ce genre de choses…

Et sans laisser le temps à Evan d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il questionne avec l'attitude de ceux qui jugent la discussion close et qu'ils ne comptent pas revenir là-dessus pour le moment :

— Et sinon, Evan… comment va Kyrie ?


End file.
